Of Aliens and Angels
by cameramandc
Summary: The Roswell group get a little help from above.
1. Chapter 1

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 1 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil. 

Max sat back in his chair listening to the entire counting crows album for a third time. The ritual in itself had always had a calming effect on him. But he was anything but calmed at the moment. Max sat in the chair thinking about all the situations that had happened and then reflecting upon each one. 

Michael was unusually passive these days. 

_'Yeah but for how long?'_

His sister was dating a man that could be a kidnapper or possibly an evil alien. 

_'I never liked Grant anyway.'_

Kyle blamed him for ruining his life as well as his fathers. 

_'I didn't mean for anything bad to happen.'_

Tess seemed to be acting more human everyday. 

_'She's not so bad, At least she hasn't been bothering me about destiny.'_

Jim Valenti had lost his position as Sheriff, was now facing a class-action lawsuit, and had taken up carving bats in his home. 

_'He was only trying to help.'_

Maria was still being supportive of him. 

_'At least someone still has faith in me.'_

Alex was back. 

_'Alex is back'_

And then there was Liz. 

_'Does Liz still love me?'_

"Well why don't you try asking her?" came a voice from behind him. 

Max quickly jumped out of his chair and whirled around to find a strange young man standing in the middle of his bedroom. 

"Who are you?" Max asked. 

"The name's Marcus," he said taking a step towards Max. "And we my friend have to talk." 

"Stay back," Max warned. 

Marcus continued moving towards Max. 

Max raised his hand causing the green force field to appear. 

"Clever", Marcus said. "Forcing the molecules in the space between you and me to fuse together forming an impenetrable shield." 

Marcus casually stepped through the emerald barrier and stood before Max. Max quickly backed away from away from him to stunned to know what to do. 

"Max listen I'm not here to hurt you," Marcus said. "On the contrary I'm here to help you. Right now you probably have a hundred questions racing through your mind. Actually you only have 5.2 questions in your head at the moment and the number is growing. But that's not important, what is important is that I will do my best to answer whatever questions you have and all I ask in return is that you listen to what I have to say." 

Max nodded his head in acceptance. 

"Are you a skin," Max asked. "Who sent you? Was it the Nicholas? Was it the FBI? Was it Larek?" 

"Truth be told Max I am neither alien nor human," Marcus said. "And as for who sent me? Well let's just say it was someone who decided you need a little push in the right direction." 

"What are you?" Max asked. 

"I'm an angel," Marcus replied. 

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 2 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil. 

Max stared at Marcus surprised. 

"Your not an angel," Max said. 

"Oh really," Marcus said. 

"I don't believe in angels," Max stated. 

"Now see it's that kind of attitude that just brings me down," Marcus said shaking his head. 

"Okay let's just say for a second that I believe you, which I don't," Max said. "Why are you here to help me?" 

"You turned alot of heads in heaven when you healed Liz," Marcus said. "And that thing with the kids, in the hospital, and on christmas eve too. Man, I gotta admit, that was righteous. We've had our eye on you for sometime. Listen, I know this is alot to deal with right now. But I'll give you a moment to absorb all this information." 

Marcus turned around with his back facing Max. Max sat back in his chair taking a deep breath. 'This could be a trick,' he thought. 'But if it is, why take this approach? Why come to me pretending to be an angel. Was it to gain my trust and then kill me. The door and the window are locked, how did he get in without me knowing? He could have easily killed me, but he didn't. I might as well hear what he has to say.' 

"Alright then," Max said. "How are you supposed to help me?" 

"First gather your little flock and meet me at the UFO museum in one hour. This concerns all of you," Marcus said. "I'll see you there." 

Then as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished. 

_'Angels exist,'_ Max thought. _'If angels exist then...No it's not possible, I don't believe. This has to be some kind of trick. But what do I do?'_

Max still in doubt over what he had learned picked his phone off the receiver and started dialing. 

----- 

Liz sat in her lawn chair on her balcony staring up at the sky. She was only seventeen years old and yet so much had happened to her. She had discovered the existence of aliens. Helped outwit the FBI. And practically helped save the world. But more importantly she had fallen in love. A love that she had always dreamed of having. A love that was not meant to be. 

She had betrayed Max. Her entire reason for living and she had betrayed him. She kept telling herself that she did it for the right reason, but that didn't make the pain any less. Sure they were friends again, and hopefully one day they would be together again. But with every passing day that seemed unlikely. She missed Max, she missed everything about him, everything about how they way things used to be. And yet now matter how badly she wanted to tell Max the truth she knew she could never tell him. 

There was one upside to the whole situation. Tess hadn't made a move on Max yet. _'Why hasn't she?'_ Liz wondered. _'She's had every oppurtunity in the world to start a relationship with Max and yet she hasn't.'_

Liz sighed and let her head hang low. 

_'Will Max and I ever be together again?'_ she thought. 

While going over the question in her head the phone started ringing. Liz climbed back into her room and answered it. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

"Liz?" Max asked over the phone. 

"Max, what's going on?" Liz asked. 

"Can you get Maria, Kyle, and Alex and meet me at the UFO Center?" Max asked over the phone. 

Something in his voice worried Liz. 

"Max is something wrong?" Liz asked. 

"I'll explain everything to you when you get there," Max said. "Bye." 

"Bye," Liz said before hanging up the phone. 

_'Somethings not right,'_ she thought. Liz wondered what Max had in store for them as she dialed up Maria. 

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 3 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB,   
the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and   
Tess isn't evil. 

Kyle and Tess stared at each other from across the room. 

"Don't even think about it," Tess said. 

"This is my house and I will do as I please," Kyle said. 

"You better put that thing away right now mister," Tess said 

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked. "Your not afraid of it are you?" 

"Of course not," Tess said. "I just thought it would be bigger." 

"Oh I can make it bigger," Kyle said. "Believe me I can make it real big." 

Jim walked in the front door carrying several bags of groceries. 

"Hey Kids I'm home," Jim said. "KYLE! What are you doing?" 

The entire floor was strewn with newspapers, which were also covered with woodchips. And there was Kyle kneeling at the coffee table with a large block of wood that slightly resembled a small Buddha. 

"Well since I can't get a hold of a statue of Buddha here in town I thought I'd carve one of my own," Kyle said. 

"And I thought the neighbor was weird when she tried to sculpt the baby Jesus." Jim sighed. "Well you be sure to clean up this mess when your done." 

"Yes batman," Kyle replied under his breath. 

"Isn't this sacrilegious," Tess asked. 

"Well it's either this or I pay the guy at Senor Chows fifty bucks for one of his buddhas," Kyle said. "And unfortunately I'm broke." 

"Ugh," Tess grunted walked to her room. Kyle shrugged and went back to work on his homemade buddha, when Tess came back with a large wad of bills in her hand. 

"Here," Tess said handing Kyle a fifty. 

"What?" Kyle asked. "Holy Cow! Where'd you get all that cash from?" 

"It's something Nasedo left in case I ever needed it," Tess replied. "Here take it." 

"No I can't take that from you," Kyle said. 

"Yes you can," Tess said. "I want you to have your Buddha." 

Kyle resisted for a moment before finally taking the bill from her. 

"Thank you," Kyle said. "That's very nice of you." 

"Your welcome," Tess said. 

The two stood in silence looking at each other. 

"Now go buy your buddha before I change my mind and take my money back," Tess spit out. 

"Sure thing, goldilocks," Kyle said with a smirk. 

The second Kyle left the house the phone rang and Tess answered it. 

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Of Aliens and Angels Chaper 4 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB,   
the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and   
Tess isn't evil. 

Alex and Isabel sat at a booth in the crashdown. 

"So Grant is a kidnapper?" Alex asked. 

"I don't know," Isabel said quietly. "It's possible." 

"And you broke up with him?" Alex asked. 

"Yes," Isabel said with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alex said. 

"I bet you are," Isabel said with a chuckle. 

"No I really am sorry to hear that," Alex said seriously. "I realize that you liked Grant alot and I truly am sorry it had to end the way it did." 

Isabel looked at Alex thoughtfully and realized he was telling the truth. Alex certainly had come back from Sweden a changed man. For the past week he had seemed as if he was no longer romatically interested in her. Sure it was nice that they were still friends and they hung out from time to time. But she had to admit to herself she missed all the attention he used to give her. She missed the way he used to smile at her. She missed the way she used to catch him staring at her. She especially missed how he treated her like a queen. Now he was treating her the same way he treated Maria and Liz. 

_'That's okay she thought I can live with that,'_ she thought. _'Can I?'_

"So Alex," Isabel started. "Do you have any plans for toni..." 

Isabel was interrupted when a girl neither her or Alex had ever seen before walked up to the booth. She had fiery, curly red hair up to her shoulders, with emerald green eyes. 

"Excuse me," the girl said. "Uh, sorry I didn't mean to..." 

The girl stopped talking when she noticed Alex. 

"N-no," Alex said. "You're fine, we're..." 

Alex and the girl stared silently at the each other. 

"Uh, Allison Woodward," the girl said shaking Alex's hand. 

"Alex Whitman,"Alex replied still staring at the girl. 

Isabel noticed the silent exchange between Alex and the girl and felt her stomach tighten. 

"Isabel Evans," Isabel said extending her hand towards Allison 

"Oh good I've been looking for you," Allison said. "I asked several people around town and they said you were here." 

"So how can I help you?" Isabel asked. 

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Allison asked. 

"Sure," Alex quickly replied while sliding over in the booth. Allison gingerly took a seat next to him, while Isabel stifled a growl. 

"Well here's the thing," Allison said. "I just moved into town the other day. I didn't attend school today, I did however go to school to register and pick up my schedule. I also met some of with some of my teachers. I met with the chemistry teacher Mr. Raddish and he decided it would be best if we were labpartners. So I wanted to meet you so we can get to know each other better." 

"Great," Isabel said giving a false smile when her cell phone started ringing. 

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 5 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil. 

"Okay now what exactly are we doing here?" Maria asked as she and Michael entered the UFO Museum. 

"I don't know," Michael replied. "Max said it was important." 

"Well I hope this doesn't take long because I have to be at work in half an hour," Maria said. 

Maria started looking around the Museum. Michael watched curiously as to what she was looking for. Then it suddenly occured to him. 

"He's not here," Michael said in a low voice. 

"Who?" Maria asked innocently. 

"You know who I'm talking about," Michael said. 

"Brody," Michael said narrowing his eyes. 

For a second Maria's brow was knit with confusion, when suddenly it dawned on her. 'He's jealous,' she thought. She did every thing she could to try to stifle a grin from spreading across her face. 

_'She smiles just when I mention his name,'_ Michael thought. _'Aaaaaarrrggghhh.'_

"What do you seen in that guy?" Michael asked. "You can't possibly like him." 

"It's not like that between me and Brody," Maria stated. 

"Yeah right," Michael said. "I've seen the way you look at him." 

"Now I know your crazy," Maria said. 

Maria fumed at Michaels ignorance. 'Okay you wanna play games?' Maria thought. 'Let's play.' 

"You're right Michael, I do like him," Maria said. "I don't see any flaws about him." 

"He's been abducted," Michael said. 

"Hey, I've dated an alien," Maria said. "It's better to date an abductee than an abductor." 

"He's got a kid," Michael said. "So he's gotta have a wife." 

"He's divorced," Maria threw back at him. 

Michael looked at the ground for a moment. 'What does he got that I don't got?' Michael thought. He returned his gaze to Maria. 

"It's his money isn't it?" Michael asked warily. 

"Oh is that what you think?" Maria asked outraged. "That I'm only interested in his money? That I want him to be my sugardaddy?" 

"Well what is it then," Michael asked. 

Maria thought for a moment as to what to tell Michael that she knew would piss him off. A thought occured to her as a wicked smile crossed her face. 

"I like his hair," Maria said. 

"WHAT!?!" Michael exploded. 

Maria smiled at him triumphantly. 

"Can we just get this over with?" Maria asked. 

"Don't look at me, tell Max when you see him," Michael said. 

"Maybe if you two could stop flirting we can get started," a voice said from behind them. 

Michael and Maria turned to find Max and the rest of the group standing behind them. 

Maria turned red upon learning that her friends had just heard the argument between her and Michael. Michael simply shrugged and turned to Max. 

"Okay Max why are we here?" Michael asked. 

"I believe I can answer that question," Marcus said suddenly appearing beside Michael. 

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 6 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   
Everyone jumped at Marcus's sudden appearance. Michael, taken completely by surprise, instinctively raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at Marcus.   


"MICHAEL! NO!" Max shouted. 

But it was too late, Max expected Marcus to be vaporized by Michaels energy blast. However Marcus simply stood there while an alien display behind him shattered into many pieces. 

Marcus turned his head and stared at the busted display, then looked pointedly at Michael. 

"Now that was totally unnecessary," Marcus said. "What if I was a just an average joe? You would have just vaporized me." 

Isabel stared at Marcus in awe. She wondered if this could be one of their enemies and if he was he was certainly more powerful than they were. 

'What kind of alien can do that?' Isabel thought. 

"I'm not an alien," Marcus said turning towards Isabel. 

Isabel gasped at Marcus's apparent ability to know what she was thinking. 

"And you," Marcus said pointing at Michael. "Owe me an apology." 

Michael kept his hand pointed at Marcus, his eyes wide were fear. 

"Didn't you just learn something from your little destructive episode a second ago?" Marcus asked. "You can't hurt me. Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." 

Michael reluctantly put his hand down. He didn't know why but he felt for some reason he could trust this man that stood before him. 

"Who are you?" Liz asked. "What are you?" 

"My name is Marcus," he said. "And I'm an angel." 

A collective gasp could be heard in the museum. 

"Yeah right," Michael said. "I'm supposed to believe that?" 

"As if appearing out of thin air, your energy blast passing right through me, and reading Isabels thoughts aren't enough proof for you," Marcus said. "What do you want me to do? Walk on water? How about fix that hair of yours?" 

"Now that would be a miracle," Maria muttered under her breath. 

"Amen," Marcus said looking at Maria. 

Maria was fascinated. Here she was talking to an actual angel. She thought she'd seen everything when she dated an alien. 

"Can we see your wings," Alex asked. 

"They always want to see the wings," Marcus sighed. "Fine." 

Within seconds a massive pair of wings sprouted from Marcus's back. 

"Happy now?" Marcus muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Tess asked. 

"How would you like it if I asked you to take your top off?" Marcus asked. "You wouldn't, these wings are sacred to me, I don't like displaying them simply so someone can believe I'm an angel." 

Tess blushed at the comment. 

Kyle was speechless. 'I have made contact with a spiritual entity,' he thought. 'This is actual Buddha-like stuff happening right in front of me.' 

"Calm down Kyle," Marcus said. "You haven't seen nothing yet." 

Max still weary of Marcus was still curious as to what his intentions were. 

"What do you want?" Max asked impatiently. 

"I have come with important news that holds the fate of this planet as well as the planet Antar," Marcus said. "And all I ask is that keep quiet and listen to what I have to say." 

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 7 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   


Everyone jumped at Marcus's sudden appearance. Michael, taken completely by surprise, instinctively raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at Marcus. 

Everyone sat around Marcus as he spoke to them, the aliens on one side, the humans on the other. 

"Since the beginning of time the Order of Angels have existed for one purpose and one purpose only," Marcus said. "And that is serve the will of God. To deliver hope to the faithful, and at times smite the wicked. In every planet's history we have done our best to fulfill our duty. And in many we have been successful, but occassionly their are species that inhabit a planet that decide their own fate. A fate that ultimately leads to their own destruction. And in such cases The Order decides that the matter requires divine intervention." 

"Okay so like what are you trying to say?" Maria asked. "The world is going to end?" 

"Hmmmmmm,Yes," Marcus said. 

"So your here to stop that?" Liz asked. 

"No," Marcus replied. "I'm here to help you stop that." 

"But why us?" Isabel asked. 

"Everyone has a role to play in this world, whether they know it or not," Marcus said. "All of you however play a much bigger role." 

"How's that?" Michael asked. 

"The eight of you make a complete unit," Marcus said. 

"Come again?" Kyle asked. 

"There is a bond, a connection if you will between the eight of you," Marcus said. "And in that bond is the power to help save both worlds." 

Marcus turned towards the royal four. 

"The four of you were born with a far greater purpose than returning home to one day free your people," Marcus said. "And Liz, Alex, Maria, and Kyle are living proof of what you must do. You must learn to trust others, your family, your friends. For you will need them in order to succeed in what was planned for you." 

"Destiny?" Tess asked. 

"This goes beyond destiny, it goes beyond fate," Marcus said. "It has been foretold." 

Marcus got up and stood face to face with Max. 

"So what do you say Max?" Marcus asked. "Do you believe what I have told you." 

Max looked Marcus in they eye for a moment before replying. 

"I don't believe you," Max said in a whisper. 

Everyone was taken aback by Max's reply. 

"Max," Liz gasped. 

"I don't believe a word you've said," Max said looking directly at Marcus. 

Marcus stared silently at Max while the others watched waiting for his reaction. 

"Okay," Marcus said. "It's your choice. I just hope you've made the right one." 

Marcus took a few steps back and looked at the group. 

"I'll be around," Marcus said before vanishing in a flash of light. 

"So what do we do now, Max?" Michael asked. 

"Nothing," Max said. "Because it's not true." 

"But Max you heard..."Isabel said. 

"What I heard doesn't matter Isabel," Max said. "I've already made up my mind. It's not true." 

Max quietly left the museum while the others simply stood their not knowing what to say. 

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 8 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   


Several days had passed after Marcus's visit and the group hadn't talked about it since then. Anytime someone tried to mention it, Max quickly found a way to change the subject. 

Max and Maria sat at the lunch table in the court yard. 

"What's Michael been up to?" Max asked. 

"I don't know," Maria said. "I was hoping you could tell me." 

Max looked at her quizzically. 

"He's been avoiding me again," Maria said. "It's actually worse than before, only this time it's different. It's like he's ashamed to be around me or anyone else for that matter." 

"Do you think it has anything to do with Mar..." Maria tried to say. 

"No," Max quickly cut her off. 

"Max, we can't keep acting like it didn't happen," Maria said. 

"Well for me it didn't happen," Max said. 

"Max can I ask you a personal question?" Maria asked. 

"Sure," Max replied. 

"First bear in mind that it's your decision and I like totally respect it," Maria said. "I'm just curious." 

"Okay," Max said warily, not liking the direction the conversation was going. 

"Why don't you believe in God?" Maria asked. 

Max thought about the question for a moment before responding to Maria. 

"I just don't," Max said looking Maria in the eye. 

Maria wanted to press the issue further, but decided to let it drop. The two sat in uncomfortable silence until the rest of the group showed up. 

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 9 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   


Kyle and Tess walked towards the lunch table where Max and Maria sat at. 

"Say did you ever buy your buddha?" Tess asked. 

"Actually, no I didn't," Kyle said handing Tess back the fifty dollar bill she gave him earlier. 

"Why not?" Tess asked. 

"Tess, you and I both know what kind of powers you've got," Kyle said. "You could have easily turned that block of wood I had into a buddha. Why didn't you?" 

"Because I felt it best if you went and bought yourself an authentic Buddha," Tess said while trying to walk away. 

"What's going on Tess?" Kyle asked standing in her way. "You used use your powers in front of me all the time. But lately you doing your best not to. Why?" 

"Because I just don't like to anymore, okay," Tess said sitting down at the table next to Maria. "Let's not talk about this right now Kyle." 

Kyle sat across from Tess looking at her intently, while Tess looked away avoiding his gaze. She thought she might actually have to explain herself to Kyle, but was saved when Liz and Isabel showed up 

"Hey guys what's going on?" Liz asked. 

"Nothing," Everyone replied in unison. 

Liz noticed that something wasn't right. She had done alot of thinking since Marcus had paid them a visit. When she had first discovered the existence of aliens, she had learned that nothing in life is what it seems. And now with learning of the existence of angels, she now knew that there is more to life than what it seems. 

"Where's Alex?" Isabel asked sitting across from Maria. 

"Uhmmmm, he's..." Maria trailed off as she looked over Isabel's shoulder. 

Isabel looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped when she Alex sitting at another table, eating lunch, laughing and talking with that Allison girl. Isabel turned back to the group utterly confused about the entire situation. She simply glanced at everyone not knowing what to say. Isabel looked at her food and began to pick at it nervously, trying to block the images of Alex and Allison together, every time she heard them laugh she shuddered. 

'Why am I feeling this way?' Isabel thought. 'I don't want Alex, I want Grant. He's good looking, normal and everything I want in a man. Don't I? If only I knew what is really going on with him and this whole kidnapping thing. Then perhaps I can help him and we can live a normal life together. And Alex is my friend, he's sweet, kind, and he'll always be there for me when I need him the most. And now this girl's come here to try and take him away from me. Oh well I don't have to worry about that, even if it doesn't work out with Grant I can always count on Alex.' 

Yet Isabel could not ignore the painful tugging feeling she got in her chest. 

TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 10 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   


Several days later... 

Maria knocked on the door to Michael's apartment for the fifth time. 

"Come on Guerin I know you're in their," Maria said through the door. 

He hadn't been to school in the last few days, avoiding as much contact with the others as possible. 

"Listen, are you gonna let me in or not?" Maria asked. 

Michael quietly stepped aside as Maria walked into his apartment. 

Maria noticed that all his windows were covered and Michael had been living in complete darkness.   
  
"Geez, what are you a vampire now? You need to get some sun in here," Maria said. 

Michael sat in a chair in the corner of his living room. 

"I talked to Laurie the other day," Maria said. "She asked about you." 

Michael remained silent. 

"I told her you were fine," Maria said. "I left out the part where you happened to alienate all your friends and the people who care about you the most. What's going on Michael? Why are you acting like this? Is it me? Because I don't remember doing anything to make you act like a complete ass." 

"That's it!" Michael shouted. 

Michael bolted from his chair, grabbed Maria by her arm and shoved her out the front door. 

"What are you doing?" Maria asked. 

"You're outta here," Michael replied. 

Maria was confused. It wasn't like Michael to act this way at all. 

"Michael please talk to me," Maria cried out. "Tell me what's wrong. Say something, anything." 

Michael looked Maria directly in the eye. 

"Thou shalt not kill," Michael said before slamming the door. 

TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 11 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil. 

Later that evening... 

Isabel cried into her pillow as she laid curled in bed. 

Grant is dead. 

The man she could have loved was dead. 

'I should have told him the truth about me,' she thought. 'We could have made it work.' 

Isabel tried to imagine what a future with Grant, what her life would be like. Being a geologist took him everywhere, together they could have traveled the world. And she would never have to worry about destiny, evil aliens, or not being normal. 

But now she would never get to be with Grant. Never make love to him, never have kids with him, and never live a normal life with him. 

Everyone had tried to comfort her. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Tess, even Kyle. But nothing they said could ease her pain. She knew their was only one person she could go to, someone who would comfort her without asking questions. Someone she knew would be there for her. 

For the first time in days Isabel got out of bed and got dressed. She quickly exited her room and made her way out of her house trying to avoid Max and her mother. Isabel got in the jeep and headed in the direction of Alex's house. 

She had never told Alex about Vilandra, and she never wanted to. She had hidden it from Max with the intention of one day actually telling him. Max had reacted badly when he found out, but ultimately he had forgiven her. But she couldn't bear to think of what Alex would think of her if he knew about Vilandra. 

Isabel parked the jeep in front of Alex's house and walked to the front door. She hadn't talked to him in quite a while and she wasn't sure as to what she was actually going to say. After taking a minute to wipe away her tears and compose herself she knocked on the door. 

After a moment Alex answered the door. 

"Isabel? What's wrong?" Alex asked. 

"Alex I need to talk to you," Isabel said walking past Alex into his house. 

When she entered the livingroom she stopped when she saw Allison sitting on Alex's sofa. She felt her heart stop beating at that moment. Isabel glanced between Alex and Allison. 

"Uhm," Alex started. 

"I'm sorry I've come at a bad time," Isabel said quietly as she tried to make a hasty exit. 

Isabel had made it to Alex's front porch before Alex grabbed her by the arm. 

"Isabel what's wrong?" Alex asked looking into her eyes. 

"I..I...uh...I..." Isabel tried to form words, but her mind was a mixture of pain and confusion. 

"Alex? Is everything okay?" Allison called from inside the house. 

"Uh, Yeah! Just give me a minute," Alex called back. 

'A minute?' Isabel thought. Isabel didn't want a minute from Alex. She wanted Alex to hold her until this nightmare she called her life was over. She wanted him to tell her everything was going to be alright. Her eyes started to water. 

Alex saw this and pulled Isabel into his arms holding her gently as she started to cry. He knew that Grant had meant alot to her, more than him in fact, and that right now she needed him to be there for her. 

"Don't worry Isabel," Alex said as she continued sobbing. "Everything's going to be alright." 

Alex held Isabel for a moment before she took a step back. 

"Thank you," Isabel breathed as she backed away from Alex. "I've been under alot of stress lately, and I just needed someone at this moment." 

"Are you going to be okay," Alex asked. 

"Yes," Isabel replied. "You should go back inside, she's waiting for you. And again thank you." 

"Hey, what are friends for?" Alex asked as he headed back into his house. 

Isabel smiled weakly. 

"After all your one my girls," Alex said an obvious reference to Liz and Maria. 

Isabel stood on Alex's porch for a minute lost in thought before deciding to leave. 

He had held her, had said the words, but this time they had no effect. The protective feeling was that usually came with them were gone. 

Tears streamed down Isabels face as she walked away from Alex's house, but this time for a completely different reason. 

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 12 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil. 

Liz sat in her lawn chair writing in her journal. She thought about the past several weeks, about how she and Max were becoming more and more distant. Their friendship wasn't all she had hoped it would be, it was filled with uncomfortable glances and moments of akward silence. She had hoped by remaining friends she and Max could find a way able to start over and try to rebuild what they had. She wondered if she and Max would ever be together again. Liz thought back to what future Max had told her "We create our own destiny." Those words gave her a small bit of hope for a future with Max. 

"So whatcha writin?" Marcus asked appearing in a flash of light next to Liz 

Liz jumped at Marcus's sudden presence. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Marcus said. 

"It's okay I just didn't expect to see you again," Liz said. 

"Well that's a new one," Marcus said. "Most people become born again, light candles, and pray just for one more oppurtunity to meet an angel. So what are you writing?" 

"Uhm actually it's kinda private," Liz said closing her journal. 

"I already know what you wrote," Marcus replied. "I just felt it would be a good topic to start a conversation with. But since you have no intention of talking about your private thoughts I think I'll have to find something else to talk about. How's this? How long do you intend to fool yourself into thinking that everything between you and Max is going to turn out fine?" 

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked wide-eyed. 

"What am I talking about?" Marcus stated. "Liz before we continue with this conversation let me tell you something. This little game you play, the whole denial thing. It might work with your friends, but it doesn't work with me. Okay, now let's get down to business." 

TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

Of Aliens and Angels Chapter 13 Title: Of Aliens and Angels   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : The Roswell group get a little help from above.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : PG   
Feedback : Go for it, it helps me update often.   
Authors Note: I wrote this fic after the first episode of the "Hybrid Chronicles". So nothing before "Heart of Mine" has happened. Alex isn't dead and Tess isn't evil.   
Dedication: This part's dedicated to **Chynna Princess**. :) 

***** 

"Beautiful," Marcus said. 

Marcus sat on the edge of Liz's balcony looking at the stars. His back was to Liz, who sat fidgeting in her chair. While part of her was unusually comfortable in the presence of Marcus, the rational part of her was afraid of what Marcus wanted to speak to her about. 

"I was there at creation," Marcus said. "And I'm not just talking about this planet. I'm talking about the stars, the galaxies, everything. It was so marvelous." 

"Really? What was it like?" Liz asked, trying to focus more of the attention on Marcus. 

"I'm not here to talk about me Liz," Marcus said turning towards Liz. "I'm here to talk about you." 

Marcus slowly started circling Liz. 

"So, Liz what was the plan?" Marcus asked. "Stay friends with Max until eventually the two of you get back together." 

"Well...I don't know," Liz said. 

"Well guess what?" Marcus said. "It isn't going to happen." 

Liz stared at Marcus wide-eyed. 

"That's right," Marcus said. "Eventually Max and Tess get together, as do Michael and Isabel." 

"Michael and Isabel left Maria and Alex?" Liz asked. 

"No, the other way around," Marcus said. "Maria grew closer and closer to Brody, while Michael stood by and did nothing." 

"And as for Alex," Marcus drifted off. "Well that's a sad story indeed. I hope you enjoy what little time you have left with him." 

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked. "What happens to Alex." 

"Alex dies," Marcus said. "Alex got tired of Isabel always shutting him out, so he moved on. Too bad it was his moving on that got him killed." 

"How did he die?" Liz asked. 

"There are some things I can't tell you Liz," Marcus said. 

"As for things between you and Max," Marcus said. "You managed to push him right into the arms of Tess. Everytime Max saw you with Sean Deluca a part of the hope he had for a future with you died. So he finally gave up." 

"There is nothing going on between me and Sean Deluca," Liz snapped. 

"Yeah! sure, whatever," Marcus said. "You guys start dating in two weeks." 

"What about Kyle and Tess?" Liz asked. "They were growing so close." 

"Yeah they were," Marcus said. "Too close for Kyle's comfort. Let me ask you this question. What kind of man tells a woman, a woman he has very strong feelings for, that she's like a sister to him?" 

"Kyle did that?" Liz asked. 

"You see Tess still had hope that she and Max would eventually be reunited," Marcus said. "As time went on that hope was slowly diminishing and it almost faded into nothing, because Tess started to like Kyle. But of course Kyle had to chicken out at the last moment, thus reigniting that ray of hope, and ultimately pushing Tess towards Max." 

"So Max and Tess go together?" Liz asked hesitantly. 

"Yes," Marcus replied. 

"Then what's the problem?" Liz asked. 

"Let me tell you a little secret," Marcus said leaning towards Liz. 

Liz leaned forward. 

"They still lose the war," Marcus whispered into her ear. "Earth is still invaded by the skins." 

"What?" Liz said. "Why? How?" 

"Because their hearts weren't in it," Angel said. "The will to win the war, just wasn't in them anymore. It left when you, Maria, Alex, and Kyle left." 

"Well how come Max hasn't comeback from the Future to warn me," Liz asked. 

"Because he can't," Marcus said. "The only person who knew how the Granolith operated was Serena. In the original timeline you were the one that found Serena and became good friends with her. But in this timeline your not with Max and so you never found Serena. So Max never knew the Granolith was capable of time travel." 

"This can't be happening," Liz said. "Can any of this be changed?" 

"Yes," Marcus said. "That's why I'm here, to show you another way." 

"I know your confused Liz," Marcus said. "I know you're afraid. But think of all the biblical figures through out history. They were afraid and confused also when they were asked to do God's work. But through faith they found the strength and courage to necessary to help them through their times of need. 

"What do I do?" Liz asked with tears in her eyes. 

"You have to let Max in," Marcus said. "You have to stop pushing him away." 

"I can't," Liz whispered. 

"I guess I was wrong about you Liz," Marcus said. "I guess she was wrong about you." 

"Who?" asked Liz. 

"She talks about you all the time," Marcus said. "She tells no matter how bad things got, you would always follow your heart." 

With those last words Marcus vanishes in a flash of light. 

TBC... 


End file.
